


Whatever Floats Your Boat

by marie_cant_sleep



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Friendship, Love, Marina AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marie_cant_sleep/pseuds/marie_cant_sleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca works at a marina to save up for LA, and Chloe comes in one day at closing time needing gas in her SeaDoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic. Feedback is encouraged, but please be gentle. If people seem to like this story, I'll keep writing it. Thank you to anyone who gives this a chance. (Posted as marie-cant-sleep on ff). I do not own any part of Pitch Perfect.

It'd been a slow day, and Beca couldn't wait to go home and wash the sweat and marina grime off of herself. She'd managed to get gasoline all over herself again, and her nails were caked with 3M Marine Cleaner & Wax.

It was five til seven. Beca had turned off the gas tanks and was just finishing up reading the main tank, carefully climbing down the stairs with the 10 foot measuring stick when she heard the telltale sound of a PWC getting closer.

That asshole better not be coming here, she thought. But sure enough, the Bombardier turned towards the dock, slowing. Beca walked out onto the dock, prepared to tell the driver she's already turned off the tanks. She hates when people do this, show up right before closing. Expecting her to turn everything back on and recheck all the numbers, staying at least an extra fifteen minutes. They were almost always rude and never tipped.

As the watercraft got closer, Beca could make out a girl with hair as red as the setting sun piled atop her head. Gold aviators perched on her nose and a lazy smile plastered on her face. When she got within earshot, Beca called to her.

"Hey, I'm closing up. The tanks are already off," she gestured at the PWC hoists. The girl came closer still. Beca stared her down over the rims of her Ray-Bans, until the girl finally spoke.

"I'm sorry. I know, but I'm low on oil. I've been all over the lake trying to find an open marina, and now I'm almost out of gas. I won't be able to make it home. Please." Her voice was apologetic and genuine. Beca supposed that's why she decided to take pity on her.

Beca slowly nodded her head, gesturing to the nearest hoist. She sighed as she watched the girl struggle again and again to get on the hoist. It can be difficult, and she just wanted to go home. So, surprising even herself, Beca jumped into the shallow water, fully clothed (despite the fact that her shoes had finally just dried) to help the poor girl.

"Here. Just turn it off. I've got it." It came out a little harsher than she meant it, but the girl didn't seem to take offense.

"Thank you! I really appreciate this. I feel terrible. I'm sure you've got plans you want to get to," the redhead said as she turned off the machine and freed her wrist from the safety strap.

"It's fine.. I don't really have anything better to do." Beca got the SeaDoo positioned in the hoist. "Hold this in place, and I'll hoist you up."

The brunette climbed on the other hoist and grabbed onto the dock to pull her small body out of the water. Her drenched shorts, leaving a trail of water behind her as she moved to the hoist crank. Beca quickly started lifting the machine out of the water, her arms tired from waxing boats all day. Somehow, sensing this, the redhead climbed onto the dock.

"Here. Let me do that." Beca tried to protest, but the girl stopped her with a finger to her lips.

"It's the least I can do, since you're helping me when you shouldn't have to." She quickly unbuckled her life jacket, letting it drop on the dock, as she moved to take Beca's place at the hoist.

Beca stepped back, surprised that the girl was actually helping her. Beca hadn't paid attention before, but while the redhead lifted the PWC, seemingly with ease, she took a moment to take in the woman before her. Her tan skin and blue bikini, damp with water from her ride. Strands of hair falling loosely from her bun, she somehow still looked perfect. Beca counted two tattoos as she stared, not realizing how long she'd been looking at the girl until she saw a hand waving in front of her face.

"Hello? You still here?" Only then did Beca notice that the redhead had finished cranking up the hoist.

"What? Sorry, I was, uh, thinking.." Beca was clearly flustered, cheeks flushing with color as she tried desperately to pretend she wasn't just blatantly ogling the girl in front of her.

"About what?" she asked with a wink and a coy smile.

"About.. um, oil… Do you know what kind of oil you need?" Beca choked out, pleased with herself for managing an acceptable excuse. She could almost swear she saw the girl's face fall the tiniest bit at the question.

"Oh. Uhh… No, not really. I'm just here visiting family. This is theirs."

"Okay. I'm pretty sure it'll be synthetic, but I'll check.. Let's see.. And based on the model of this bad boy, I'd say.. two stroke. Do you mind if I hop on?"

"Go for it," the redhead replied with a smile and a wave of her hand. Beca hopped down, opening the seat with ease. She leaned down into the engine compartment to figure out what oil it needed, which indeed was two-stroke synthetic oil. Righting herself, she could have sworn she saw the redhead's eyes quickly flit away from her chest where her oversized Swan Valley tank top had fallen when she bent over.

"Called it," she said almost to herself, bouncing back onto the dock with a proud smile trying to creep onto her face. "Let me just go get a bottle of oil and turn on the gas pump for you."

Beca was almost inside the darkened shop when she realized the bubbly redhead was close on her heels. Walking over to the oil shelf, she knelt down to get the right bottle. Suddenly, she popped up and went behind the counter, empty-handed. She flipped a switch on the wall, presumably the gas pump.

"What about the oil?" The redhead queried, looking confusedly back at the oil shelf.

"Oh, um, we don't have it on the shelf.. I'll just have to give you some from the bottle we have for our rentals," Beca leaned down, coming back up with a yellow bottle, which looked suspiciously like some of the bottles lined up on the shelf. Without another word, she slid past the redhead, walking back to the hoist.

Stepping on board, she unscrewed the oil cap and expertly poured the perfect amount in with a mere glance. Throwing the bottle and funnel back on the dock, she replaced the cap, deftly climbing off the machine once again and making her way to the gas pump. Her small frame struggled to keep the wandering hose on the dock as she made her way back. She leaned over once more and started filling the tank. All the while, she could feel the redhead's eyes boring into her back, as if she were trying to memorize her.

"You know, if you had been any other fudgie on any other day, I would have sent you away without a second thought," Beca surprised herself by stating.

"Why'd you— wait, fudgie?" The girl gave her a puzzled look. Beca let out a light laugh at the way her features scrunched up as her head tilted to the side.

Done pumping gas, she dragged the hose back to its resting place, checking the gallons on the pump before turning to the girl, who had once again followed her to the building.

"Uh, yeah." Beca scratched the back of her neck and gave the girl a sheepish smile.

"That's what the locals call tourists here. This area is pretty well-known for its fudge.. I don't know. It's just like this dumb thing.."

She trailed off uncomfortably, realizing how much she had been talking to the redhead. Not that Beca is rude to her customers, but she sticks to a polite bare minimum conversation-wise. She's never been one for social interaction, steering clear of anyone she felt was getting too chummy. She barely even talked to her friends, but something about the look in this girl's dazzling blue eyes just made her want to keep talking.

"I like that," the girl replied, smiling to herself and bringing Beca back out of her thoughts.

"So why didn't you?"

"Why didn't I what?"

"Send me away."

"Oh, that.. Um, you didn't seem like a dick, which is pretty rare around here."

"No dick here," she said with a wink, giggling at the blush sneaking into Beca's cheeks. "Seriously, though, you're a life saver. My knight in shining armor!" she proclaimed, smiling brightly.

"That seems pretty extreme. All I did was fill your gas and oil," Beca replied with a raised eyebrow.

"You did way more than that, but speaking of which, how much do I owe you?" she asked, moving to get her wallet from the SeaDoo.

"It's on the house," Beca shrugged, jerking her thumb towards the building.

"I can't let you do that. I've wasted so much of your time. How much?"

"Don't worry about it, seriously. They won't miss the oil, and I'll just put the gas on my timecard. Say I took out one of the rentals with some friends." She crossed her arms, hoping the girl wouldn't push it.

It came out of nowhere. Beca was completely unprepared as she felt surprisingly strong arms wrap her into a tight hug. She froze. Unsure of what to do, Beca settled for awkwardly patting the taller girl's back until the she finally pulled away.

"Oh my god! I can't thank you enough. You're amazing, uh—"

"Beca."

"You're amazing, Beca. Thank you," Beca couldn't get over how genuine this girl was, but more than that she couldn't get over how it felt to hear her name on the redhead's tongue, calling her amazing no less.

"It's really no big thing—"

"Chloe," the redhead supplied, sticking out her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

“Well then, Becs, how about it?”

“How ‘bout what?” Beca responded with a quizzical look at the nickname.

“If you’re going to say you used the gas out with friends, you should at least get to do that. After all your help, it’s the least I can do.”

“Oh, so we’re friends now?” Beca queried with a raised brow.

“I hope so,” Chloe chirped with a smile. “I think we’re going to be fast friends.”

“What makes you think that? I could be a serial killer for all you know,” Beca quipped with a smirk.

“You didn’t have to help me, but you did. Now, go get a life jacket on, Bundy.” Chloe gestured towards the building. “I assume you must have some in there.”

Beca nodded her head before adding, “Well, I’m supposed to meet up with someone after my shift…” Chloe raised a brow at Beca and crossed her arms over her chest, clearly not believing her quickly thought up lie.

Realizing that Chloe wasn’t at all convinced, Beca sighed before asking, “You’re not going to take no for an answer, are you?” 

Chloe’s face lit up with the warmest smile Beca had ever seen. She knew she had gotten her way. “Nope, and if you hurry, I’ll let you drive.”

That got Beca’s attention. She loved driving PWCs, but she rarely got to do it. She took another look at the SeaDoo, knowing it had to be fast. She thought about it for another minute before finally giving in, against her better judgement.

“Okay. I’ll be back,” Beca gave in, heading inside to find a life jacket. She could hear Chloe start letting the PWC hoist down as she walked away, all the while thinking, what have I gotten myself into?

Chloe was patiently sitting on the SeaDoo when Beca returned with her life vest and the keys to the marina, having locked up on her way back out to the dock. Chloe had managed to get the PWC out of the hoist and turned around and was sitting on the back part of the seat. She looked up and smiled when she noticed Beca standing on the dock.

“Ready to go?” Chloe asked in that chipper voice Beca was starting to realize was just normal for her. Beca nodded her head and hopped off the dock. She carefully climbed onto the SeaDoo in front of Chloe and attached the safety strap to her wrist.

As Beca situated herself, she felt those strong arms wrap firmly around her waist. She instantly tensed up, having expected Chloe to hold on to the seat strap. After all, they’d only just met, and Beca was not one for allowing others into her personal space. Beca sat frozen in place, unsure how to proceed.

Feeling Beca freeze at her touch, Chloe tried to alleviate the tension. “What’s the matter? I thought you knew how to drive one of these,” she teased.

Beca smirked and took the challenge, immediately taking off, no longer noticing the arms snaked around her, holding tight. She accelerated to the middle of the lake before doing some donuts and hopping her own waves.

Beca really wanted to see how fast the machine could go, but she stopped to check with Chloe so as not to scare her or throw her off. Receiving a smile and a nod of approval from Chloe, she began to accelerate. 

Beca loved this feeling. The wind in her face bringing tears to her eyes. Feeling like she was flying over the water. As she had imagined, the Bombardier could really move.

Beca had the SeaDoo up to 65 mph when she felt Chloe’s arms around her tighten, her chest flush against Beca’s back. Immediately, Beca reacted, unconsciously letting go of the throttle. The machine came to an abrupt stop in the water, nearly throwing both girls over the handle bars.

After a moment of silence, while they caught their breath, Beca felt Chloe let go of her all together. In the mirror, she could see she had her hands wrapped tightly around the seat strap, giving Beca her space with a look Beca recognized as rejection on her face.

For some reason Beca couldn’t stand seeing anything other than a smile on the redhead’s face, so she did something Beca Mitchell hardly ever did. She apologized. “Um.. Sorry about that. I.. uh.. I just thought this might be a good place to stop for a swim.”

“A swim?” Beca could hear a slight edge of hurt present in Chloe’s voice, but Chloe did her best to hide it.

“Yup. Uh, can’t you tell this is the best spot on the whole lake for swimming. Couldn’t pass up an opportunity like that,” Beca cringed at her excuse.

“You’re not even wearing a bathing suit,” Chloe pointed out. “Are you planning on skinny dipping? Because I’m down for that.” She said with a wink. Beca was glad she seemed to have regained her cheery nature.

“Don’t get your hopes up, Red,” Beca smirked. “I always wear a suit under my work clothes. Makes jumping in on my lunch break a hell of a lot more convenient.” Beca turned off the SeaDoo and stood to rid herself of her life jacket. She pulled her shorts and shirt off, revealing a plain black bikini. She looked at Chloe, who still looked skeptical about the impromptu swim session, and raised a challenging eyebrow.

As soon as Chloe’s hands went to the buckles of her life vest, Beca plunged into the cool water, knowing she had won this time. The water felt good on her skin, washing away the day’s hard work. It wasn’t long before Chloe joined her in the water, with a small splash. They spent a while in the water, enjoying the contrast of it to the hot, humid air.

“I guess we should probably head back. I wouldn’t want your family to worry about you being gone for so long,” Beca said, almost regretfully. “Besides, the sun goes down soon, and we wouldn’t want the Coast Guard to catch us on this after dark.”

Chloe agreed, and motioned for Beca to climb back onto the PWC. She was somewhat surprised at the ease with which the small girl managed to pull herself up. She couldn’t help but stare as Beca leaned over to store her clothes in the front compartment of the machine. Her pale legs were toned and dotted with a few tattoos she was curious to know the meanings behind. Her eyes travelled up to the black bikini bottoms that covered just enough of Beca’s firm behind.

Chloe realized she had been staring for too long when Beca started putting her life jacket back on and quickly climbed back onto the SeaDoo, replacing her own life vest. Luckily, Beca had remained oblivious to her ogling.

“We’re actually pretty close to where I’m staying,” Chloe realized, after actually taking in their surroundings. “It would probably be easiest to take this back, and then I can drive you back to get your car.”

“If you’re sure it wouldn’t be a problem. It’s kind of a long drive back by car,” Beca informed, not wanting to burden the other girl.

“It’s no problem at all, Beca. I think you’re forgetting you saved my day earlier,” Chloe responded with a smile. Beca playfully rolled her eyes, switching places with Chloe so the redhead could drive back to where she was staying. Beca held on to the safety strap, afraid of what any further physical contact with the redhead would do to her body. 

It wasn’t long before Chloe was slowing down and maneuvering her way into one of many hoists at a long, white dock. Beca counted three more SeaDoos of varying colors, a blue Malibu with racks full of wakeboards and water skis, an old but well-maintained, wooden CrissCraft, and a small sailboat. There was also an empty hoist, which looked suited for a large pontoon boat. She had to admit, she was impressed and somewhat jealous of the small fleet.

Chloe could tell that she was in awe of all the boats. She herself had been pretty impressed when she arrived and took in all of her aunt and uncle’s toys. She didn’t dare mention to Beca that the 35’ sailboat anchored out a ways was theirs too. She didn’t think the smaller girl could handle that at the moment.

“If you’re done drooling over the boats, we can go inside and change. I think I owe you food,” Chloe finally broke the silence, with a teasing air in her voice.

“You really don’t owe me anything. It’s not that big of a deal, dude. Seriously.” 

“Don’t be silly. You just got off work. You’ve got to be hungry,” Beca’s stomach grumbled just then, giving her away. Chloe smiled, knowing she had the upper hand, “It’s settled then. I’m guessing you know which restaurants around here are good.” 

“Yeah, I know a place not far from here,” Beca gave in, figuring she’d never see Chloe again after tonight, so it couldn’t hurt to at least grab some food with the girl.

“Great!” Chloe beamed, “Let’s get going then. I’m starving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took forever, but I haven't been very motivated to write. I hope it doesn't suck.


End file.
